Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Summary : Sasuke-kun, kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini./ "..." / Aku rasa, kita memiliki begitu banya perbedaan dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginan kita masing-masing./ Jadi ku putuskan saja .../ For Banjir TomatCeri and Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday


_DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY PASTE FIC INI!_

**.**

**Happy Birthday, Sasuke-**_**kun**_** © Aika Yuki-Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini./ "..." / Aku rasa, kita memiliki begitu banya perbedaan dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginan kita masing-masing./ Jadi ku putuskan saja .../ **

**SPECIAL FOR :**

**BANJIR TOMATCERI 2014 **

**AND**

**SASUKE UCHIHA'S BIRTHDAY**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke tengah berbaring diatas kasur king size miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Kerjaannya dikantor hari ini benar-benar menumpuk tak seperti biasanya, dan itu sukses membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

Sasuke kini melirik _handphone_ android miliknya, seharian ini dia belum pernah mendengar suara cempreng dari sang kekasih- Haruno Sakura. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan suara gadis pinknya itu.

Segera ia mengambil _handphone_nya yang terletak di atas meja yang berada disamping kasurnya dan mencari nomor Sakura di _list_ kontaknya.

**Tuuuuuut**

**Tuuuuuuut**

**Tuuuuuuuut**

Belum ada jawaban. Apakah dia sedang sibuk? Biasanya jika _handphone_nya berdering langsung dia angkat, apalagi jika melihat nama Sasuke sudah pasti belum cukup semenit, suaranya akan terdengar dari seberang sana.

Coba lagi

Coba lagi

"Apa sih yang dia lakukan?" gumam Sasuke- mulai merasa jengkel.

Segera saja ia taruh kembali _handphone_nya diatas meja. Namun belum beberapa detik, _handphone_nya kini berdering pertanda ada telepon masuk.

_**My Cherry**_

Begitulah nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya. Ya, dia sangat tahu gadisnya itu tak akan bertahan lama-lama jika tak menelponnya barang sehari saja.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa suaranya terasa berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Berbagai pertanyaan tentang kekasihnya berkecamuk di kepala sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau kenapa?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku ..."

"..." ia masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Apalagi ini? Dia sungguh sangat lelah hari ini karena pekerjaan dikantor yang menumpuk dan tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan ucapan gadisnya. Gadisnya yang meminta putus- tiba-tiba. Ya, sangat tiba-tiba. Dan ini berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik lagi. Ini sangat konyol. Permainan apa yang telah direncanakan kekasihnya itu?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini." lanjutnya

"..."

"Aku rasa, kita memiliki begitu banya perbedaan dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginan kita masing-masing."

"..."

"Dan aku putuskan untuk, mengakhiri saja semua ini."

Suara itu, terdengar sangat gamang. Apa dia menangis? Sedih? apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Memangnya perbedaan apa yang dia maksud? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Aku juga sama sekali tak pernah menyinggung soal perbedaan yang kami miliki. Bukankah perbedaan yang kita miliki justru sebagai kekuatan untuk kita saling melengkapi? Kira-kira begitulah hal yang terbersit di pemikiran Sasuke.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Tatapan yang tadinya menyirat kelelahan berubah menjadi tatapan yang seolah-olah kapan saja bisa membunuh seseorang.

"Eh? A-aku sedang dirumah."

**Tuuuut**

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura, Sasuke segera menyusul ke rumah gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Ia butuh kejelasan. Dia sangat tidak menyukai permainan dalam sebuah hubungan. Apalagi dia dan Sakura sedang merencanakan pernikahannya.

Kini Sasuke tidak memperdulikan lagi gayanya yang terlihat berantakan. Dasi yang kelonggaran, baju kemeja yang tadinya rapi kini telah keluar. Kesimpulannya- dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Apalagi dengan tiba-tiba Sakura meminta putus darinya. Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu tengah berdiri menatap rumah mungil kediaman sang pemilik hatinya. Mengingat jalanan yang sudah lumayan lengang dari para pekerja kantor serta siswa-siswi sekolah, membuatnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah mungil itu.

Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah itu dan menekan belnya.

**Ting Tooong**

**Ting Tooong**

**CKLEEK**

Pintu bercat _cream_ itu kini bergeser, membukanya lebar-lebar dan menampakkan sang pemilik rumah. Ya- Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sasuke masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu yang menurutnya lumayan empuk. Tatapannya masih setia seperti sejak ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke rumah gadisnya tadi. Tatapan intimidasi yang berhasil membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya- tak berkutik.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, se-ka-ra-ng nona Haruno?" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"I-itu ..."

Ohhh, ayolah. Sejak kapan Sakura jadi seperti gadis Indigo kekasih sahabatnya itu- Naruto. Apakah dia terlampau dekat dengannya sehingga tertular kegagapannya? Dan sejak kapan kegagapan bisa menular? Ck.

Hening

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, dan berpikir keras untuk kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan ia katakan agar tidak menyakiti hati Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas, dan membuang CO2 melalui mulutnya secara perlahan.

Masih hening. Dan ini sunggu membuat Sasuke geram.

"A-aduuuuuh."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur. Seperti suara Naruto. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Mulai menganalisa keributan-keributan kecil yang terjadi di dapur Sakura. Kini tatapannya beralih pada gadis _pink_ yang kini terlihat kikuk di hadapnnya seolah meminta penjelasan- lagi.

"Anu... itu."

**DI DAPUR**

"A-aduuuuuh." Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika kakinya tak sengaja di injak oleh seorang Chouji.

"Naruto-_baka_! Kau berisik sekali!" Ino tampak ingin menghajar Naruto saat ini. Dia sangat yakin, suara berisik Naruto pasti kedengaran sampai di luar.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya masih setengah berbisik, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Hinata. Dan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi ranum Hinata menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

**BACK TO SASUSAKU**

"Anu... itu."

Sasuke masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sakura. Dan seketika ...

GELAP!

MATI LAMPU!

"Ah! Sial." Baru saja Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil lilin serta korek api, tiba-tiba cahaya dari penerang lilin yang dipegang- yang Sasuke yakini itu Naruto menghiasi ruang tamu itu. Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran teman-temannya diantaranya sudah pasti ada Naruto dann kekasihnya- Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Sai serta Shikamaru.

Dan dalam keadaan remang-remang ini, Sakura mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia mulai memegang jemari Sasuke yang sudah jelas kebesaran dibanding dengan jari-jarinya. Sasuke sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kekasihnya.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Astaga! Hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hari jadinya sendiri.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKEEEE!" teriak para sahabat-sahabatnya. Senyum tipisnya terukir begitu saja di wajah tampannya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi korban kejailan teman-teman serta kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomen ne._ Aku sudah mengganggu acara istirahatmu." Ucap Sakura merasa bersalah. Apalagi melihat tampang kekasihnya sekarang. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya dan sukses membuat Sakura geregetan.

"... mau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa membendung lagi air matanya, ia sungguh bahagia. Selain Sasuke yang mendapat _surprise_, ternyata dia juga mendapat kejutan yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun."_

"Hn."

Suiiit suiiiiiiiitt.

Godaan tak hentinya dilancarkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang turut merasakan kebahagian yang Sasuke dan Sakura rasakan.

Semoga kalian bahagia- selamanya.

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**AREA BACOT :**

**Huaaaaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga fic yang kurang bermutu ini. Heheee. **

**Oh iya. OTANJOUBI OMEDETEOU, SASUKE UCHIHA~ **

**SEMOGA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO MENYATUKAN ENGKAU DENGAN SAKURA YAAAAAA~**

**#KAMI-SAMA, DENGARLAH DOA PARA S-SAVER ^^**

**DAN **

**HAPPY BANJIR TOMATCERI FOR S-SAVERS TERCINTAHHHHHH MUUUACHHHH :***

**Hehehee, **

**Bacotnya itu aja ya.**

**Semoga suka ya~**

**Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~**

**17:18**

**23/07/2014**

**Ttd:**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
